Love Over Revenge
by hellahpretty08
Summary: Summary: AU. After a couple of years, she’s back with sexy and gorgeous figure to complete her mission. Her mission . . . is to have a revenge on him because of what he had done in the past.


**Love Over Revenge**

**Summary:** AU. After a couple of years, she's back with sexy and gorgeous figure to complete her mission. Her mission is to have a revenge on him because of what he had done in the past.

* * *

**Chapter One: She's Back**

Her looks? Slim, slender with perfect curves in her body, nice future and perfect behind, her face looks like so flawless. Her eyes are blue as the clear sky; her pale blond hair is like a calmed down sun. Her pretty pinkish-red lips are pouty and desirable. Her eyelashes are long and fluttering as ever. Men define her as goddess that came down from heaven. To make it short, she's a little too perfect.

After seven years, this is it. She waited for this time, to have a revenge on that guy. To revenge on Sasuke Uchiha for what he had done in the past. She suffered long enough because of what he had said.

From that on, she promised that she would make his life miserable as she can.

She knocked on somebody's door. She had not met her for a while now; she was her closest friend before she went away.

That somebody opened the door and her face was shocked with mouth hanging. Ino was the first one to speak since she knows that her friend is still not recovering from the shock.

"Tenten, still remember me?" Tenten run onto her and hugged her tightly.

"Ino is that you? Yes you are Ino! Of course, I do remember you! Where had you been? I've missed you! It's been seven years when you went away!" Tenten cried, Ino on the other hand sadly smile.

Tenten pulled out from the hug and let her enter into her house.

"Come on in, and have a seat! You don't go away, I'll be right back! You owe me a really long explanation! I am just going to get something to eat," Tenten went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

_She hadn't changed at all,_ Ino thought as she smiled dejectedly.

Shortly, Tenten went back with juice and cookies, and then she sat beside Ino. Tenten inspected Ino head to toe.

"Tenten, why are you inspecting me? It's me, Ino. Ino Yamanaka," Ino explained as Tenten sighed.

"I am just assuring that I am not dreaming, now start your long explanation," said Tenten.

"How? I dunno where to start. You tell me where," Ino beamed as she sipped her juice.

"Why did you go away?" Ino looked down sadly, as she tried to hold back her tears; no one knows what was the real reason why she went away.

"You see, seven years ago, I was fat and hideous. People were making fun of me, and I was in love with someone, as you know, it was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I thought he was different, I thought he was not the same as everyone; I thought he's not the kind of man that will just like a girl because she got a perfect features. He ended my life when he said that statement to me; it crushed my heart and even my soul. I will not going to forgive him." Ino wiped the tears away and Tenten can see the loath and hate into her cerulean eyes, Tenten hugged her.

"Ino, it will be fine," Tenten comforted her; she saw how she suffered before because people were making fun of her appearance.

Ino pulled out from the hug and changed the topic.

"So how 'bout you? How was life?" Ino looked on her dark eyes.

"I am working as one of the employees at Uchiha's company, unfortunately, Sasuke is my boss. Well, you? What are doing in your life so far? To tell you the truth I am amazed how gorgeous you are right now, what did you do? I didn't even recognize you," asked Tenten.

"Well for the past 3 years, my second home was the gym that's why I became slim, and what else . . . right now I am managing are family's restaurants all over the world. It's quite tiring though, I went back not just only because of revenge, but I want to put a branch of my restaurant here too," Ino grinned.

"How many branches your restaurant has right now? Cause as I heard it's really popular," inquired Tenten.

"Well, I already have 74 branches, the next one will be 75th," answered Ino.

"Wow congrats! I am so proud of you!" congratulated Tenten, Ino thanked her.

"Tenten, I am going to need you to get near with Sasuke since you are working for him," admitted Ino, but Tenten done nothing but smile and nodded.

"I had seen everything you went through, you are my closest and truest friend, of course I am going to help you," Tenten uttered as she gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much, Tenten," Ino hugged her as she smiled.

"So when do we start?" Tenten asked.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" suggested Ino.

"Tomorrow sounds good," Tenten agreed.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Ino went with Tenten to the building she is working, there's no assurance if their plan will work but they will definitely try, after all, they barely sleep because of they were planning that.

Ino is wearing the sexiest clothes she could ever wear, but she still wants to look decent. They go to the building and men's attention is on her, too bad for the men because they get distracted to her gorgeous and perfect feature.

But Ino is used to that, it's always been like that. They are now in front of Sasuke's office's door.

"Ino, you know what you will do, stay here first, alright?" Tenten entered first at Sasuke's office and Ino stayed outside.

Ino can hear their conversation, after all, this is according to the plan.

She hears Tenten to speak, "good morning, Mr. Uchiha, I am just here to submit my reports and I want to tell you that we have a new client looking for con--" Tenten was cut off with agitated Sasuke.

"I am busy, if there's someone wants to buy a condominium you can de--" Karma goes around, Sasuke was cut off when Ino entered and spoke, "I am sorry to interrupt you Mr. Uchiha," Ino said gently as she bowed her head a little and looked at his eyes again.

Sasuke was speechless.

_She's so pre—no, she's beautiful,_ he thought.

"I'd be going now and sorry to inte--" Ino was cut out by Sasuke.

"No, don't go . . . I will personally help you to choose your condominium," Sasuke alleged.

"No, it's fine, really; I don't wanna be a burden to you, Mr. Uchiha." Ino said.

"No, I insist," Sasuke begged.

Ino smirked at her thoughts.

_You will be miserable Sasuke Uchiha,_ Ino thought.

* * *

**A/N: Point out every single mistake that I did. Flames are utterly accepted. Can you guess what Sasuke had said?**


End file.
